


Love redemption

by JenSnow22



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minthe is underrated, Persephone is precious, Strong Female Characters, hopefully there will be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSnow22/pseuds/JenSnow22
Summary: Minthe is not doing well. After her breakup, she drowned in gloominess and self-depreciation. However, her friends don't let her shut herself away. One night, as she went clubbing, she bumps into her ex and his new crush. What will she do?
Relationships: Minthe/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Love redemption

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift I am writing for one of my friends who likes LO pretty much as much as me. I started it before reading the "talk" between Hades and Minthe, the one during which Hades explained the reasons of their breakup, so in my fic, it never happened. Minthe only knows that Hades has his eyes set on someone else. 
> 
> (Also, Heracles is not canon. I made his personality up thinking about the one appearing in the Heroes of Olympus books.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy <333

"I am in love with someone else." 

Those were the words that achieved to break her, to annihilate the wall she managed to build around her heart over the years. 

She was doing great up until now though. Confident, beautiful, she knew a lot of women were envious of her, but what was even the point now? She thought she was unbreakable, but fate happily reminded her that she was just an outcast who should know her place.

Love really was a scary thing. One day, you think you are invincible on top of the world and the day after, you actually find yourself falling. Endlessly falling. The speed consuming the little confidence you have in yourself, to only leave you with a body filled with a sorrowful emptiness. 

She knew she should have been careful. She knew love was a troublemaker, but she still fell for it. Serves her right.

As she lifted her head up, she noticed, in front of her, a girl staring straight into her eyes. This girl knew the truth. She was the only one. She was the only one able to distinguish the truth hiding behind the appearances. The only one aware of who she really was. Despicable. Ugly. Mean. Unworthy. 

She tried to flash her a smile, but the latter thanked her with a grimace. Gosh, how she hated her… She then brought her face closer to the girl and studied her complexion. "You look dreadful today." She deadpanned. She knew she should not have eaten all these chocolate ice creams, but she still did. And now she was regretting it. That was a miracle she did not get any spots. 

Still, she had dark bags under her eyes and her eyes were reddened by all the crying.

Grabbing her hairbrush, she first tried to get rid of all these cowlicks. It was not that hard as her hair had always been rather silky. In one or two movements of the brush, her long hair was already back to being smooth and sleek. 

In a gesture, she flipped it backwards and set about covering the few flaws of her skin. A hint of foundation, a pinch of powder, some under-eye concealer… her mask was now done. She highlighted her eyes with some mascara and retraced the curve of her lips with some dark burgundy lipstick that was going well with her fitted black dress.

Good, her disguise was now completed. Letting out a last sigh, she plastered a smile on her face. 

Yes, she would survive. It was just another day in hell after all. 

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiin-thhhhhhhhhe." The voice of her friend greeted her as she walked inside the building. As usual, the girl was incredibly noisy and Minthe thought that she would never understand morning people. How could someone always be so energetic on the morning? It was quite unbearable. 

"You know I have a good hearing. There is no need for shouting so early in the morning." She mumbled, flashing her a displeased look. Thetis was wearing a flowing white dress with primroses sewed on the skirt in a way that it looked like the flowers were real and moving along with the wind. To be perfectly honest, Minthe hated it. That was too flowery, too girly and way too innocent for someone like Thetis. Only those stupid water nymphs would accept wearing something like that, or this pink girl that was with Hades last time. 

"Wow… Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed?" She laughed the remark off, trying in the meantime to read through Minthe’s facial expressions what she thought of her new piece of clothing. She probably didn’t manage to understand the true nature of her friend’s feelings about the dress since she continued with a pleased smile on her face. "Anyway, I have big news for you. You know this new club that just opened, right? The one for which you have to wait months before even being able to be on its waiting lists..." She paused, waiting for a reaction. 

Minthe nodded. Yes, she knew this club. Anyone entering it was considered the cream of the Gods. Usually, only Olympians and those close to one of them could enter this exclusive circle. “Don’t tell me you managed to get us on the list?” She asked, unable to hide her amazement. 

"Precisely, WE ARE GOING TONIGHT." She shouted, yet again. Pride could be seen on her face and excitement was radiating from her as she jumped with joy.

Even though the idea sounded appealing in many ways, she internally declined. She did not feel like going. She only wanted to go home, slip her pajamas on and sleep everything away. However, such answer would probably raise questions from her friends; questions she did not want to hear or reply to. 

Also, she did not want to see the fake pity on Thetis' face when she would talk about her break up. She would bet the latter would be delighted to know she was the only one left in a relationship with a celebrity. 

(And well… She had to admit… she was kinda curious about this new nightclub and could really use a cocktail or two.) 

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" She chose to say instead, with a voice she wanted to sound as excited as possible. "But, how did you do?" She asked so that she could curse this person from a distance. 

Thetis replied that it had not been easy for her, that they were lucky, blablabla and that she had to use her most influential contact. She was such a chatterbox. However, Minthe had her answer. There was no doubt that Tethis’ ‘ _most influent contact’_ was Zeus himself. She probably used all her seduction skills on him in order to get this favor. The redhead was torn between the urge to wish him all the worst and to thank him for gifting Tethis such a hideous dress.

When she was about to give up and accept Tethis’ invitation, she recognized another familiar face walking down the hallway. Hopefully, he would be her way out, her life jacket. She waved at the man and the latter walked in their direction, wondering what could be the cause of such excitement so early in the morning. 

"Hi girls!" He greeted them before being attacked by Thetis' Oh-So-Unbelievable news. As she spoke eagerly, Minthe tried to catch the man's attention. Opening his eyes a bit wider and shaking her head left and right, she tried to let him know she had absolutely no desire to go and that she could really need some help on it, but… well… That was asking too much from him.

"You okay there, Minthe ?" He asked her worriedly. “You are acting weirdly.”

“I am okay, just excited. Thank you for your concern, Thanatos.” She replied sharply. Discretion wise, he really had some training to do? It was only 8 in the morning, yet, she already felt exhausted. Being with those two was exhausting. 

"9pm in front of the office?" Minthe assumed since it was their usual meeting point. A nod followed her question and she decided that it was time to part ways. She flashed both her friends a smile and fled the hallway.

She just wanted some time alone. 

She had never been someone 100% conscientious about her work, but today felt different. When she saw the huge piles of documents on her desk, she did not feel her usual urge to leave the room. She was motivated and looking forward to bury herself in her files. Instead, she just sat down and started reading the first set of documents. 

Contracts to type, meeting reports to send, collaborators to contact… She did not have any time to lose on trifles and unnecessary thoughts for once she was happy each time someone walked into the room to give her more work to do. 

She was inside a bubble and no one dared to interrupt. Thankfully, the chatterbox working just in front of her in the office was away all day so she did not suffer her incessant bavardages. She would not have replied anyway. Even the rumors about Hades entering the building along with a pinkish girl did not reach her ears. 

She was in another world and that felt good. She would have never guessed working was a better therapy than eating ice-cream, but it really was. 

Around 8:30 pm, the redhead stretched her arms and back. Sitting on a chair for the whole day did not do her any good. Her muscles were numb, but she was finally done with today's work. She quickly gathered her things and instinctively checked her social media.

Pictures of Hermes' last party popped up in her godagram feeds and the girl assumed a lot of people on these had drunk one too many shots of ambrosia. She continued scrolling up and stopped on a picture of the Goddess of Beauty with a brand new coat... Damn, she really was beautiful… And the coat… Exactly what she liked to wear. Elegant yet glamorous pieces of clothing. Hopefully, one day she would get to meet her and admire her wardrobe. 

A glance at the clock made her realize that she would not have time to change clothes before going to the club. She would have just enough time to perfect her makeup in the restroom. 

“Late again!”

Thetis, hands on her hips, was looking at her with discontented eyes. Once again, she did not make it on time…. 

Usually, if she was late, that was mostly because she had taken too much time to get ready, but today the reason was different. Yet, explaining why to her friend would be too much of a hassle. That is why she just shrugged whilst smiling apologetically. 

Thankfully, the ride did not last long. She wouldn't have bear with another Beyonce, Shakira or Taylor Swift song. She did not have anything against those mortals and would probably like their songs if it was not for the two excited chimpanzees singing in the back of her car. Some people usually say that Death has a seductive voice able to lure them into forbidden yet tempting places.... Oh well, those people were probably high on drugs for she knew Death intimately. Thanatos may have some kind of pretty face, his singing was absolutely terrible… And even more when he was singing this "shake it off." song.

The girl focused on the road and finally spotted a spot to park her car. It was not far from the club so the girls would not have to suffer walking too much in their high heels. 

The group walked their way to the entrance of the club and Minthe gasped as she noticed the desperately long queue of people waiting to enter the club. She knew it was popular, but she was not expecting that many people. Using her years of clubbing experiences, she tried to determine the time the farthest would enter and finally came to the conclusion that they would not. 

_You better go back home._ She tried to tell them by telepathy. Unfortunately, that did not seem to work. The wireless communication was probably blocked by a wall of desperate hope. 

A dash of guilt arose within her as she passed by them, but it was soon replaced by the fear of not being on the list. They should all be, but with Zeus, you never know. Honestly, being thrown out in front of all those people would be terribly humiliating.

Thankfully, they were and everything happened as smooth as it could be. The bouncers wished them a good time and allowed them to enter the club. Thetis' excitement was contagious and she soon found herself thinking that maybe it would not be that bad of a night.

Thanatos found them a free table in no time and even before she had the time to sit on the padded seat, three cocktails appeared in front of them, each one being their favorites. A piña colada for Thanatos, a sex on the beach for Thetis and a Margarita for Minthe.

The redhead wondered what magic was hiding behind this trick, but her attention was soon distracted by the scenery. They really did an amazing job converting the previous old and unsanitary restaurant into this nightclub. Everything seemed so perfectly arranged and comfortable. The club was selective and the furnitures up to these high standards.

There was a lot of people already even though the evening only just started. However, there was enough room for everyone to feel free to move without necessarily stepping on someone's foot or receiving nudges. Also, the music was loud enough to be heard from everywhere in the club, but without making it impossible to have a proper conversation. At their table, Minthe felt both surrounded by people, but also in a bubble of privacy. 

Yes. This club was great. 

"Finally, a real smile on your face." Thetis exclaimed. The redhead raised her head to look at her friend trying to determine who she was talking about. She noticed her face was focused on hers and realised she was the smiling person in question. Minthe did not even realize she was. After all, nothing better could ever be better than a cocktail, a nice place and some friends to be with. 

The train of her thoughts, however, was interrupted by Thanatos' sudden outburst. The grey-haired male jumped on his feet and rudely pointed something or someone behind her. 

"Minthe!" He started. "You didn't tell us the boss would be there!" 

The boss? Hades? Minthe froze instantly and the smile on her face vanished as quickly as it appeared. The latest person she wanted to see at this moment was there. If that was not a cruel trick of fate… The bad karma she accumulated all these years sure was getting back at her. 

_I’m in love with someone else._

She felt her stomach tightening and tears rushing to her eyes. She was too dumb. Of course, he would be there. It was his brother’s favourite hangout. Still, she thought she would not meet him until… Until what? Until she was feeling better? Until she was over them? Until they were back together?

Minthe was fooling herself and she knew it. There was no way they could be together. No way they could work. She did too little for that to happen and treated Hades like a nobody. That was only natural for him to fall for someone showing him the respect he needed. 

She realized too late that she wanted to build something serious with him. She missed the boat. Missed the right timing. 

But… She loved him. 

She loved him. 

Truly.

And he did not.

  
  


This thought chased the sadness away and replaced it by a fierce anger only accentuated by the fact that Hades was now right in front of her eyes, an arm wrapped around the waist of a pink-coloured girl. The guy sure did not wait any second to replace her. And there she had been, miserably emotional. 

She was not worthy of him, but he sure was not worth her tears. Her, that had sworn she would not cry for anyone anymore. What had happened to her? This proud and inaccessible girl, what had happened to her?

This was the end. She would stop withdrawing into herself. Her name was Minthe and she would make him regret leaving her. She brushed away the small tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and stood up sporting a dazzling smile. She read on her friends’ face their concerns as to why her face changed so much after seeing Hades.

“I’m perfectly fine. Just touched to be here, in this beautiful place with my beautiful friends.” She eased her friends’ worries. Grabbing her glass firmly, she raised it. “Now, let’s drink!” She shouted. 

Minthe could feel Hades’ stare burning her back as she did so, but she pretended not to care. Yes. She did not care. She was stronger than what everyone was probably thinking. 

One, two, three, four, five… She stopped counting the number of drinks she had after this fifth glass. It did not matter anyway. She was having fun.

It was probably because of the alcohol running her blood, but she felt free. For the first time in a long time. On the dancefloor, she abandoned herself to the music and let it overwhelm her senses. Thanatos followed her in this wild dance while Thetis was probably somewhere with Zeus. 

“It is good to see you enjoying yourself like that.” The man shouted next to her ears. He smiled at her genuinely and she could tell he cared for her somehow, but he was so so wrong. Intoxicated eyes focused on him and she patted the man’s head. “You’re cute Thanatos. Very cute, but very dumb.”. She said, offering him a small smile. 

The male’s eyes widened and he stood, there, in the middle of the dance floor for a long minute, bewildered. Thanatos looked at his ex-lover moving away and wondered if what she had just said was an actual compliment or an insult. There had never been anything more than friendship (and sometimes sex) between them, mostly because he was unable to read her. Though, he liked being in bed with her. She was such a stunner, and a wild one on top of that. 

_Such a waste_. 

Yet, he had to respect her decision. Minthe made up her mind and decided to start a serious commitment with the boss. If that was what she really wanted then so be it. What she had just said kept popping up in his mind though. What did she mean by “dumb”? Was she not happy? Did she finally realize that she should’ve chosen him? 

Oh well, that was too much questions for that drunk man. Thanatos’ eyes traveled around the crowd and finally landed on a beautiful immortal. Legs for days and a smile to die for. Guess he would not come back home alone tonight. 

A few hours after this conversation (or was it only one?), Minthe’s feet abandoned her. ‘YOU DANCED TOO MUCH YOU FOOL’ they were shouting after each one of her steps. She hurried to the bar, threw herself on one of the bar stool and discreetly freed her feet from their prison of pain. Being a woman, what an idea… 

She internally congratulated herself for the self-control she was showing. After all, she did not even peek at Hades once since the beginning of the night. She was doing great so far. 

A drink found its way to her hand and she absent-mindedly brought the straw to her mouth. Hmmm… A mojito. The pick-me-up she needed. Humming to the music, she switched on her phone and checked the picture she took with Thetis and Thanatos earlier. The three of them looked like they were having the blast of their lives. Smiles from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with excitement. Perfect! Those were pictures she could post on her social network stories. She swiped right and an awfully zoomed-in picture of a merry Thetis appeared on the screen. She really did not look her best on it with her mascara running down and her messy hair. Yet, she seemed natural. The girl would probably delete any traces of this picture as soon as she would have sobered up so Minthe screenshotted it before it could happen. She would never grow tired of collecting ugly pictures of her friends. The blackmail opportunities were too big to be ignored.

“Hey beautiful!” Someone sat next to her. “I saw you dancing earlier and I gotta admit… You took my breath away.”

The redhead’s eyes traveled from her phone to this unwelcome new person. Perfectly styled blond hair, ocean eyes, an unreasonably tanned skin granted that spring had only just begun. This guy was handsome and most definitely aware of it. Too bad for him, she was nowhere near interested. “Thank you.” She replied sharply before focusing on her phone again. It is always good to receive a compliment and so far, this guy did not do anything wrong. She just hoped that seeing her deep indifference for him would be enough to make the man leave. 

Turned out it was not. 

“I was thinking… If you are alone, maybe we could go somewhere else together?” he suggested while wrapping one of his arm around her shoulders. “Somewhere a bit more… private.” he whispered the last part into her ear. 

Ew… Why was this stranger touching her now? He did not smell that bad and was not too heavy, but he was mindlessly stepping over her boundaries. This fact only was enough to disgust and annoy the hell out of her. Minthe glanced at the crowd, hoping to see either of her friends. They had a secret code in case a drag where to show up. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found. She would probably have to deal with it by herself. 

Unamused, she removed the man’s arm by moving her shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. “Sorry, I’m not alone and even if I were, I wouldn’t go anywhere with you.”

You want frankness, you get frankness. 

The arm that just fell from her shoulder attacked again and this time, wrapped itself around her waist. “Playing hard to get, huh?” The man smirked. “No need to be shy with me, baby. I know you want it as much as I do.”

Minthe did not believe her eyes and ears. This guy had the audacity to continue even though she made her disinterest very clear. He such had some guts... And touching her again. This time, Minthe was pissed off. Her blood started to boil and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when someone pulled the rug out of under her.

Minthe had not been aware of it, but somebody had witnessed the entire conversation and how persistent and ill-mannered this guy had been. Persephone firstly thought that it was better for her to stay out of it. She did not want to meddle in any business she had nothing to do with. However, the woman seemed to be in trouble and it was impossible for her not to say anything. Men had the habit of reducing women to commodities, using them to satisfy their selfish desires. No, she would never let what she lived happen to anyone else if she had the power to stop it. She would never allow it.

"Are you deaf or something?” The girl said while settling herself behind them.”She said she's not interested." 

Several faces, including Minthe and the man turned their heads at the same time in the direction of the voice. Her eyes met those of the same pink-colored girl that came with Hades. Shining and red, they were not reflecting anything but pure determination. 

“Huh?” The man glared at her. This unexpected interruption caused a surprise so big that he even forgot to close his mouth. “I wasn’t talking to you. Piss off, will you?” His voice, honeyed a minute ago had changed to an aggressive and loud tone.

In another context, Persephone would have apologized deeply for interfering. Today though, she would not. From the way he was lewdly looking and touching this girl to the way he was so rudely answering her back, everything in this guy was utterly disgusting. It reminded her of a different man. A different man with a different voice. Less deep. Less gruff. Calling her name in the night. Poisoning her softly. A different man with different hands. Rough. Exploring her most private places. Overstepping her boundaries one by one. Ravaging her slowly.

She would never forgive him and anyone for whom consent was always a given. These kind of people should just rot in the Tartarus forever!

“YOU PISS OFF!” Persephone exploded. “When a girl says no, she means it. Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

Minthe had thought that nothing could surprised her more than the man’s misplaced boldness, but the scene displaying before her eyes was astounding. She did not expect a random stranger to side with her, let alone Hades’ new crush. Her anger vanished as Persephone’s skyrocketed. Her pink hair kept on growing as they argued and were now reaching feet level. In the meantime, flowers appeared out of nowhere and bloomed around her. Persephone was rather tiny yet fury radiated from every inch of her body. 

Minthe gasped as she watched her turning the club into a flower field. To be honest, that was not very scary, but it was still impressive. She would never admit it out loud though. Besides, Minthe had the feeling that Persephone was perfectly able to choke someone to death with one of her flowers. 

She knew that she was supposed to hate this woman. However, at this moment, it was impossible for her to. Persephone tried to help her by stepping in and was now getting more and more worked up. She could not feel anything but respect and gratitude. Alone, it is likely that Minthe would not have suffered any more words from the guy and would have gone overboard ; spilling her drink all over his face if she still had some coolness left (but her mojito deserved better honestly) or if she did not have any left, pinning his hand to the counter with the dart that was just next to her glass.

 _I think he does need you to. He doesn’t seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer. Let’s go before his stupidity infects us_. She was about to say. After that, she would have grabbed Persephone’s arm and dashed to the toilets before he could process anything. That would also keep Miss Fury to smash the man’s face in. Yes, that seemed like the perfect plan. After that, she would have thanked the girl (hopefully, they would never cross path ever again), found Thanatos and Thetis and left the club. 

Unfortunately, something disrupted her well-thought-out plan. Although uninvited, Hades came into the picture. The flowers might have caught his attention and like the gentleman he was, he might have run to save his damsel in distress. The god was a few meters away, but she could already read into his eyes how worried he was.

Disgusting. 

This only sight managed to bring her anger levels back to their maximums and to put any thankfulness aside. Blinded by an array of tempestuous feelings she did not have any control over, she stood up, rested a hand on her waist and smiled smugly. Her feet pain : vanished, her mind : clearer than ever. She had to show Hades she was doing perfectly fine without him. She had to make him regret not choosing her.

“Excuse me? Who are you to talk for me? Could you mind your own business?” She asked Persephone with her most contemptuous voice. “As he said, I was just playing hard to get and would have left with him eventually.”

She tried not to think about the repugnance the man inspired in her and slid her arm around his waist. At least, he was hot. His flirting was not completely useless after all. Seeing how popular she was, Hades would maybe understand the chance he had to go out with her. “Let’s go, okay? I can’t wait to be alone with you.” She offered him a smile glimmering with hypocrisy. Hopefully, he would fall hook, line and sinker for her lie. 

Thankfully, he did not hesitate and jumped into the trap. Too happy to win both the fight and the girl, the blond-haired male followed her while making sure to smirk arrogantly at Persephone and Hades, who was now standing behind her. 

“Heracles, Minthe.” The latter greeted them as they walked past. Of course, he had heard the last part, Minthe made sure he could before talking. The god knew Minthe better than anyone else and he also knew that she was only pretending at the moment. That was the only reason why he did not say anything about how disrespectful she was being to Persephone. Minthe was trying to make him feel bad and guilty, but she did not know that it was the case already. During the night, he was dreaming of Minthe’s painful face as he told her that their story was over and during the day, he had to hold back the urge to call her. 

However, it had to be done. They were toxic for each other and he knew that breaking her heart would be the only way for her to turn the page. This huge dose of resentment was her life preserver and if he had to play the role of the punching ball, then he would... 

As for Persephone, it was like she’d just taken a cold shower. She instantly cooled off and was now feeling extremely embarrassed by the fuss she just made. She thought she had more self-control, but this situation proved her wrong. She misunderstood everything, screamed in front of everybody and even sworn. She was so ashamed of herself she wished the ground would swallow her alive. “So-sorry…” She babbled. 

She would never regret stepping in, but she was sorry that they had to witness such an ugly side of her personality. Her mother would be so disappointed in her… 

Hades did not seem annoyed by her behaviour though. The way he watched Minthe leaving the club… He looked sad? The girl wondered what could cause him to make such a face and if maybe they had some history together.

Probably feeling her stare, Hades turned his head and gave her a comforting smile. “It’s okay.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She did not know if he wanted to ease her worries about the scene that just happened or about the sadness displaying on his face, but it did not really worked. The cold hand on her shoulder did somehow. She was feeling calmer. “Let’s go back to our table.” He added while leading the way. 

Once outside and out of sight, Minthe moved Heracles’ arm away and faced him. “Okay. I’m leaving now. Thanks for your help. Bye.” She said before turning around. She did not need him anymore and could really use some time alone to cool down. However, it did not seem like he wanted to let her go. The man grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and pulled her close. “Tsk, tsk… I know your kind, baby. You don’t really want to leave. In fact, you like it wild, don’t you?” He whispered in a contented voice while placing his other hand on her thigh. “That’s perfect because… y’know… me too.”

That was the final straw. She could not hold back anymore. That was too much happening in one night. She had tried to control herself, but it felt like he desperately wanted to get his ass kicked. She flashed her an innocent smile and grabbed his collar so that his face would be inches away and completely focused on her. As she did, Heracles’ lips curled up in a smile, but little did he know what was awaiting him. 

While pretending to lean for a kiss, she raised her right foot and stepped on his feet with her spike heel, applying as many pressure as she could. She then continued and aimed, this time, at another part of the man’s anatomy. Yes, that’s right…. She beautifully kneed him right in the family jewels. 

The poor guy screamed his lungs out and the unbearable pain made him bend double. He surely did not expect such a plot twist. 

“How is it? Good?” Minthe asked while patting his back, a carnivorous smile on her face. “Wait, the best is yet to come.”

She then struck the middle of his back with his elbow and gave him another knee kick in the stomach this time. She waited for an answer, but nothing could be heard except the distant sound of the city. “ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING.” She yelled as she watched him falling on the ground. “IS IT WILD ENOUGH FOR YOU? I COULD GO FOR ROUND TWO IF YOU WANT.” 

By way of a response, the man spitted on her new shoes which got him a slap in the face. “I had high hopes for you, but you are just dead boring...” She deadpanned. She kneeled down, grabbed his hair and looked straight into his blue eyes. “I’m gonna give you two pieces of advice. First, when you talk to someone, introduce yourself and ask them for their name. That’s basic courtesy. Second, YOU NEVER WANT TO SPIT ON A GIRL’S SHOES…. Do you have any ideas of how expensive those are?!” 

That said, she released him, gave him a final kick and came back to her car. 

Once inside, she locked the doors, sent a text to her friends to let them know that she was waiting for them outside and, as an after-effect of the night, tears started streaming down her face. Those were not only sad tears though. It was a strange mix of sadness, anger, guilt and self-hatred.

Hades, Persephone, Heracles, Thetis, the world…. They should all go to hell (or to the Tartarus for that matter). She just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask?


End file.
